A Different Life
by mydemonsangel
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked the village there was one more person present that changed the world for one little boy. Asuma never joined the 12 guardians, having settled the differences with his father instead. Now once he saves Naruto from the battlefield he adopts the boy. How will this change how he acts. AU rating may go up in future chapters. On a temp Hiatus
1. Adopting Naruto

Disclaimer: I do no to own Naruto, any characters or affiliations.

Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked the village there was one more person present that changed the world for one little boy. Asuma had never left to go to the 12 Guardians, and on the wish of his Father took in Naruto to protect and raise. (I apologize for any OOC but Asuma will be a bit different in this as I need to adapt him to the new situation)

Prologue:

Minato stood on the head of Gamabunta holding his newborn child. Tears marred his face as he stroked his hair one last time. "It's time, Gamabunta, move us closer."

The next few minutes were a blur to all who witnessed the events that day. One second there Hokage stood in front of them on his Toad summon the nine tailed demon ravaging the village. The very next both the nine tails and giant toad were gone, and the lifeless body of their leader laid on the ground cradling a small blonde haired child.

Whispers of, "What happened?" and, "He did it, he saved us all," could be heard. One Shinobi walked forward hesitantly at first, but realizing the danger was truly gone he rushed forward. Picking up the small boy he noticed the seal on his navel. He was no fuuinjustu expert but he knew what had occurred. Quickly taking off his Jounin vest he wrapped the boy in it before noticing the note sticking out of Minato's robes. Gathering it and the child close he shunshined off the battlefield set on finding his father.

When Asuma appeared in front of him, Hiruzen Sarutobi was meeting with the elders and those of the Council who had not gone to fight or evacuate the village. One look into his child's eyes and he knew what had happened. Quickly dismissing himself he led Asuma out and into the Hokage's office.

Forming the sign of the Ram Hiruzen spoke quickly, "Chinmoku no shīru no Jutsu." A glow emitted from every surface in the room briefly before going back to its regular state. "No one can hear us now, tell me, what happened exactly."

"Hokage-sama is gone from us. He left this behind," Asuma held up the letter, "Along with his unnamed new born son."

Once Asuma handed over the letter, Hiruzen began to read it silently.

Sarutobi-san,

If you are reading this then it means I was successful in sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto, my son. I did this so he could be viewed a hero. Take care of him.  
In case the seal ever slips, tell Jiraya-sensei this. I used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to take the kyuubi's Yin chakra with me into the death god. Before I was taken I used the Eight Trigrams Seal to take the rest of his chakra and imprison him within Naruto. Over time the seal will cause their two chakra's to merge. Naruto will NOT become the Kyuubi with this; he in fact will be the cause of the Kyuubi's ultimate demise this way.

All I ask of you is protect my son. Raise him like I would, teach him the truth, and don't let him make the mistakes that I have made.  
Minato Namikaze

Asuma gazed down at the blond that was asleep in his arms, "So, your names Naruto, huh little fella. Yet he didn't specify your last name."

"Uzumaki, it will be Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen walked around the desk to look out over the village. Destruction was everywhere, shinobi and civilians alike were running around doing everything they could in rescue and firefighting efforts. "Even that may not be safe enough."

"What do you mean, not safe?" Unconsciously Asuma held Naruto just a little tighter to his chest, trying to think of who would want to harm the child of their beloved Hokage. That's when it hit him, Naruto was an orphan. As far as he knew, Minato had no family, and Kushina's had been wiped out years before when the girl had been young. As Hokage he'd made plenty of enemies who would love to take Naruto out as revenge. If he was Uzumaki though he possibly faced the same dangers his mother had growing up.

"He will have to go to the orphanage, the secret of what happened tonight to Kyuubi and to Minato will only be known to the council and us. I will make it a SS class secret, anyone heard leaking the information or talking of it will be executed. No exceptions. Once Naruto is of age to be a Shinobi I will let him choose if he wishes to tell his story."

"No. "Asuma brought up the arm not holding Naruto in order to stroke the whisker marks on his small face, much in the same way his father had less than an hour before. The child leaned his face closer to the warmth of his hand. "I will not let him go to an orphanage. I petition for custody. I want to raise him."

Sarutobi was shocked to say the least. "Asuma are you certain, he is a baby, and you will be unable to take missions until he is old enough for daycare or a sitter. The village cannot afford to pay you or help in any way. You are also single and young."

"But experienced. I'm tired of war father, now that the battles are over; I had planned on looking for a woman to settle down with. Start a family. Now, I can skip step one and go straight to two. It works for me. It will be one less mouth the village must pay for. I can support him and myself, my savings are more than adequate to sustain me for at least a year. "

His father smiled at him, they had their disagreements in the past. Asuma had almost left recently to join the Guardians. Hiruzen wasn't stupid, he knew the only reason the boy, no, he was not a boy no more. The reason the man had stayed was his family. With an ailing mother, and a brother who was forever gone on missions someone had to watch out for the family. It appeared the younger of his two sons was the first to realize this.

"Until the village is back in order, as the acting Hokage I grant you custody. At that time you will need to file the proper forms and receive proper approval from the counsel. Oh, and move your stuff back to the Sarutobi estate for now. A one room Jounin apartment is no place to raise a child."

Asuma smiled wide looking at his father; he executed a quick bow and shunshined out of the room. Making a note to later ask his father if he'd be able to access the house of Minato and Kushina. He'd like to be able to get some of the things the two had bought for the arrival of their son, and in the future he was sure that Naruto would appreciate the gesture.

AN: Ok, this is a plot I've had in my head for a while, I should be updating at least a chapter a week, possibly more. If you have any suggestions/recommendations for the story line please feel free to send them. I will not guarantee using them but I will look at them.

Also this is currently Un Beta'ed, I would like a beta if someone is willing to volunteer. If not I will just do my best on my own.


	2. Baby Monitor?

AN: This is a pretty slow chapter. More me filling in the storyline and how he's going to handle the baby than anything else. I do have a wish though; I'd like some votes on something as my mind is not entirely made up.

When should Kurenai come into the picture?  
Vote either, before, during or after the academy. Meaning, while he is under 5, between the ages of 5 and 12, of after he graduates. Depending on when she comes in will affect her rank and how they meet as well.

Chapter Two:

It had been one week since the attack, Knohagakure was slowly rebuilding. Sarutobi had been reinstated to the position of Hokage. The only other candidates were not in the village, nor could they be located. After all the elusive Sannin could hide forever if they truly wanted to. He had taught them well.

Asuma drug his hand down his face, at least three days' worth of stubble scratched his hand. It had been that long since he'd managed more than an hour of sleep at a time. Naruto just wouldn't stop crying and he had no idea why. He had tried everything but was at his wits end.

"Naru, please, for me, go to sleep." He said bouncing the baby up and down with one arm while trying to make a bottle with the other. He'd gone the second day and retrieved most of the baby supplies Kushina and Minato had bought and moved them to the Sarutobi estate before asking his father to seal the home so no one could enter it. It was Naruto's birthright and on the day of his graduation from the Academy he would show it to him.

A knock at the door nearly made the Jounin cry but he simply shuffled Naruto to his shoulder to better hold him while moving towards the door. Shaking the bottle with one hand he leaned his head down to hold Naruto to his shoulder just long enough to use his hand to open the door.

Tsume stood at the door, seeing his state she raised an eyebrow. "When Hokage-sama asked me to come see if you needed help I did not expect this Asuma."

Asuma could have cried in relief right there had it not been a sign of weakness, something you never showed in front of the Inuzuka matriarch. "He won't stop crying, he barely eats and what he does eat he throws right back up when I burp him. I've no idea what to do! I was going to take him to the hospital but they are still over-run with injuries from the attack."

Tsume pushed past him and into the house, that's when he noticed one of her nin-dogs behind her with a papoose and baby strapped to him. Not being startled at the fact in the least he merely gestured for the dog to come in as well.

After shutting the door he followed where he believed her to have gone. It helped her dog, he assumed this was her main one Kuromaru followed her and lead him into the kitchen.

"It's no wonder he's upset! This food is horrible! I don't even know why stores still sell it. When Hana was born I was giving it to her, luckily my own mom corrected me before a day was up!" She held up a can of powdered formula. "Do you have anything else?"

"Um….check the pantry, I know there was a lot of different baby foods….I just grabbed the first one I saw." He moved Naruto back down to his arms; the little boy had quieted and was now just whimpering as he sucked on his fist. Asuma knew in moments he would be asleep but once he did he'd wake back up in less than ten minutes. But still, that'd be enough time to discover a better food.

Tsume opened up the cabinets and looked; more than 15 different types of formula lined the shelves. She whistled, "Bought enough Asuma? This would last a few months."

"It was all bought by his parents, before the attack. I just went and got it from their house is all." The doorbell rang again and Asuma couldn't help but wonder who could be showing up now. He knew Tsume was coming but hadn't expected her so soon, surely his dad wouldn't send someone else, would he?

Mikoto Uchiha was getting impatient. On any other subject she could be calm, kind, patient to a fault some would say. But this was her best-friends child, and she was worried. When Asuma opened the door he was not holding Naruto as he had handed the baby to Tsume who had made a new bottle and was currently feeding him.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, father is at the office if you are looking for him." He meant well, truly, he didn't realize he was between an irate woman, and the child she considered to be one of her own.

"I'm not here for Hokage-sama. I'm here for Naruto. Seeing as Kushina was my best friend I'm worried for the well-being of her child. All your father would tell me was he was here."

"Come in then. Tsume was just helping me feed him. I'm still new to having a kid around so she swung by to help me out. Wait, you have a newborn as well, don't you? Maybe you could also give me pointers."

She followed him in as he led her to the kitchen, "Wait, you mean to say? YOU are keeping him?" Mikoto's heart fell. She knew being the wife of the head of the family adopting him herself was out of the question, but she had prayed he would find a loving family. Not a single Jounin to raise him. "Are you sure of this Asuma? This is not a task to be taken lightly."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "He is my son now. I will raise him, and one day I will teach him of his parents and the legacy he has. In the meantime I'm sure my father has informed you his parentage is to be kept secret. The story we are telling is that I had a illegitimate child while on a mission. The child's mother died leaving him to me. His last name once he starts the Academy will be Sarutobi until he is old enough to choose on his own whom he wishes to be. If you in any way try to take that boy from me I will make you regret it."

Mikoto smiled softly at him. "I see, you are serious then. I will help in any way I can. Once he is a bit older do not hesitate to ask me to watch him if you have missions, it would be a pleasure, and I'm sure young Sasuke would love the playmate."

By this time Tsume has heard them talking and walked out of the kitchen, a sound asleep baby in both arms. Seeing Mikoto she smiled before looking up to Asuma. "The same goes for me as well, little Kiba here would love to have a playmate." She nodded towards her own son.

"Oh my!" Mikoto squealed softly and raced forward to take Naruto from her, Tsume gladly transitioning the child into her arms. "Oh, he looks so much"

"Mikoto, that goes for others in the village as well. Few know of what we spoke."

"Asuma you must think I'm an idiot. I know the child is the yondaime's and I know that it's a secret that mustn't get out." Tsume spoke. "I would not reveal it, but do not presume that I'm someone who cannot figure that out just based on the child's looks.

At this Asuma looked at Naruto and whispered, "That was something I had not calculated on. He is the spitting image of him. "He looked up at the two women with just a hint of fear in his eyes, "What will I do once I start taking him outside? People will surely notice, they can tell he looks nothing like me."

"Talk to Inoichi." Tsume suggested, "After all, aren't there clans of Yamanaka's outside the village? They are all blondes with blue eyes. I'm sure he won't mind you saying the mother was from one of his clan outside the village. And no one would be any wiser."

Asuma thought about it before nodding, "I will, I didn't even think of them to be honest. I hope he agrees."

"Where is his room at Asuma?" Mikoto asked as she lightly stroked the whiskers on Naruto's face.

"Oh, right this way Uchiha-san. Would you like to put Kiba down with him Tsume?" Asuma asked leading the two down a separate hall and up some stairs.

"Yes, then we can figure out how we can help you by going through all the stuff you have for him." She replied.

He led them into a room that had a huge king sized bed in it, the walls were a dark green in color, off to one side a set of double doors stood open leading into what looked like a nursery. "Dad gave me the main room so I would have the nursery attached when I moved back earlier this week." The nursery itself was a pale yellow with blue curtains and furniture in different shades. The crib one made of wood that an Earth style Chakra user had given his father when he had been born.

The two women sat the babies down, "Do you have a baby monitor?" Mikoto asked not seeing one nearby.

"A what?" Asuma looked puzzled, "I monitor him, why would I have a baby monitor?"

Mikoto and Tsume looked at each other, "This is going to be a long day." Mikoto said sighing.

Tsume just laughed.

* * *

Starry. Dreamer. Kitten = I thought so too, which is why I'm taking so long to write it, I'm giving myself a week for each chapter as I want to make sure its right.

Sparrowhawk = This chapter was more dialogue and setting the storyline then anything, next chapter the action will start.

The Little Imp = I planned on the first few chapters focusing on his early child hood before he starts the academy. Once the academy starts I will probably skip straight from him entering to the graduation only stopping briefly to touch on the massacre…even that I'm debating changing some things on.


	3. Apology

I will be posting the new chapter in about a weeks time, my grandfather is in the hospital and is recovering from a major heart attack. I have not had the chance to write or do anything as I've been by his side this entire time.

Now that he is recovering I expect to have the next chapter up by the 17th of the month.

Sorry but to me family is first and I wasn't allowed to have the computer in the hospital room with him as they said it could interfere with his medical equipment.


	4. Kyuubi festival

**AN**: I'm so sorry for the really late update. My grandfather is recovering nicely and I shouldn't have any more issues updating. I did take an additional day to make this chapter about twice as long as the others, and hopefully after this my chapters will be this length or longer.

The story is really getting going now; I will only have about 2 maybe 3 more chapters of his childhood before I start where the series picks up. Still debating on how I'm going to bring the Mizuki incident in if I do at all, and how Kurenai will be introduced, but I think that may happen sooner than the actual series. But anyways, please enjoy. And once more I'm sorry for my tardiness.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Though I do now own a chibi shikaku plushie that a friend made me cause I'm loved.

* * *

Sarutobi stood just outside the door of the small house his son now owned. After living in the family home for 2 years he'd moved out so he and Naruto could have a place of their own. As he reached up to knock the door flung wide open and a bare naked 5 year old ran out laughing covered in what appeared to be soap, water and mud.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" Asuma screamed running out after him not even seeing his dad standing in the doorway blinking.

Once Sarutobi realized what had just happened he grinned, took a puff of his pipe and invited himself in to sit. It wasn't even 5 minutes later when an irate Asuma carrying a squirming blonde came back into the home. Seeing his dad for the first time Asuma blinked, "hey pops, what are you here for?" he began to walk back towards the bathroom as he spoke over his shoulder, "follow me, got to get him bathed and in bed."

Sarutobi stood and followed watching as his own son placed Naruto into the tub and once more tried to wash the boy clean. "Jii-chan! Jii-Chan! You have to tell me a story!" the little boy yelled splashing throwing water everywhere.

"Once bath time is over naru-chan." He smiled fondly at him, "Asuma, the reason I am here is the Academy."

Asuma instinctually knew what was coming next; after all it was that time of year. "Don't, we will talk once he is in bed." The little boy looked between the two quizzically.

"Daddy, why can't jii-chan say it now?" Suddenly a large amount of water splashed over the boys head from the cup in Asuma's hand. The spluttering drowned rat look the boy gave was enough to make both grown men laugh.

"It's adult business son, one day when you are old enough I will tell you. Remember what I said? Once you graduate you will understand." Asuma lifted the boy up setting him outside the tub before wrapping him in a towel. "Now, go to your room, dry off and get ready for bed. I will be in shortly to tuck you in."

Naruto stomped his foot. "NO! Jii-chan tucks me in tonight!" Asuma sighed and looked towards his father.

"Go on in then Naru. I will come in shortly." Sarutobi said ruffling the boy's wet hair.

An hour later with Naruto tucked in and snoring the two men sat in the living room, two coffee mugs sat between them on the table as Asuma reclined in his chair an unlit cigarette in his mouth looking at his dad sitting on the couch. "You know my answer. I don't want him involved in the parade. There are still too many people out there that are trying to hurt him. You know what happened last year!"

The incident he was referring to was one Sarutobi still blamed himself for, closing his eyes and sighing his mind drifted to the past.

* * *

**Approximately one year prior.**

"Daddy, why do we always go out of the village during the festival? Can't we stay and go this year?" Naruto asked from his perch on Asuma's shoulders. The man had just picked him up from the Hokage tower where a chuunin had been tasked with the mission of watching him while Asuma ran a simple one day mission.

"Remember what I told you? About letting you know once you are older? Right now, if you were to find out, then bad people would try and come after you. I want to keep you safe."

"Daddy please? Just in the morning? We can leave after the opening ceremonies I just want to see the parade with my friends! Iruka-san said he would watch me!" the little one was making sure his puppy dog eyes could be seen by leaning over so his face was upside down in front of Asuma's.

"All-right, but you don't leave my side! And Iruka has to meet us at the house." 'And I'm going to make sure that a few extra anbu know to watch out as well.' He thought to himself.

Two days later morning found Naruto bouncing up and down on Asuma's bed screaming, "hurry wake up wake up its time its time!"

After a quick breakfast Asuma checked to make sure he had all his weapons on him. Chakra blades concealed on his lower back beneath his Jounin vest. Heading out the door Naruto running ahead of him Asuma couldn't help but smile. Naruto's innocence would never cease to amaze him.

It didn't take them long to reach the main street where the parade would be taking place, Iruka had been waiting at the front gate of the house and on the walk had been making casual talk with the little boy who'd insisted on being piggybacked by the older boy.

It didn't take long once they got there for the two ninja to start hearing the whispers; thankfully Naruto was oblivious to the insults and glares being given towards him. When the parade started the first group to walk by was the same group that always started the parade, the year's youngest ninja in training from the academy walking either wearing fox masks or helping to hold up the long papier-mâché fox on bamboo poles. Naruto wiggled until Iruka set him down in front of him to give the boy a better view. Eagerly Naruto leaned out over the rope fence laughing and clapping, Asuma alternating looking at him and the show being put on.

The next group to go by was a little more conservative, a group of Chuunin ninja walked in matching uniforms carrying float on two bamboo poles. On top of the float was a smaller version of the Hokage Mountain crafted carefully by the academy students.

The parade went on much this way for the next hour until the final float was about to walk by. This one was being held up by four anbu one on each corner, on top of the pedestal was a statue of the Village's hero the fourth Hokage. He wore his traditional robes, a serious look on his face. To those who knew the man personally, they would go as far to say as it looked like he would start moving any second. It was at this moment that it happened.

Asuma lowered his head and closed his eyes as he lit his cigarette, Iruka had left to go get dango for himself and the young boy. When Asuma looked back up, Naruto was gone.

The cigarette fell from his mouth as he began frantically shoving people aside looking for his lost son. Spotting Iruka walking back he shouted out to him, "Find him!" Iruka's eyes went wide; he didn't need to be told who he was.

Naruto was scared; all he remembered was standing by his dad watching the parade then blackness. ' No that wasn't right' he thought to himself, 'his daddy had always told him stay calm and think whenever he'd gotten upset over something. Staying calm now he remembered a few more details. Yes, he'd been standing there, but now he remembered, the arm that wrapped around him so quick a quick pain in the back of his head, then nothing.

Trying to move he realized his hands were bound behind his back, and his ankles tied tight together, he could feel something over his eyes but when he opened them he could just make out a little bit of light. What felt like a piece of cloth was tied around his mouth. The ground was cold beneath him, now that he'd assessed the situation he realized what had happened. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because he asked so many questions. Didn't daddy tell him it wasn't safe to know the answers yet? Maybe someone thought he knew so they'd taken him. Oh how he wished now he had kept his mouth shut. He began to struggle against the ropes and that's when he heard it.

"Well Well Well, I see you are finally awake little Naruto-chan." the man walked over to where Naruto laid, "About damn time." He sneered as he kicked Naruto in the ribs sending him flying back and into a wall.

Naruto cried out in pain and fear, this man had just hit him; he'd never been hit before. Tears began to leak down his face as he heard the man step closer. Soon he felt himself leaving the ground being lifted by the front of his shirt and slammed back against the wall.

"You killed my family you little demon freak! Now I will kill you!" he threw Naruto across the room.

His small body hit the ground and an audible crack was heard. Naruto's vision began to blur as he felt his arm break. The man wasn't through yet though, walking over to Naruto he reached down and pulled off the blind fold. "I want to see it, your pain. As I slowly kill you like you did to them." He put his foot onto Naruto's chest and slowly pressed down; when he heard the crack he pulled his foot back up slamming it down on the young boy's ribs.

Naruto screamed out against the gag as he tried to roll away from the source of his pain. "Uh Uh Uh, I don't think so little demon." He raised his foot again this time bringing it down sharply on Naruto's leg. Once more a crack rang out across the room, the only difference this time, Naruto's vision completely faded as he fell unconscious from the pain.

Once he had realized his adopted son was gone it didn't take Asuma long to signal the anbu watching them to drop down. Dog, Weasel, Hawk and Cat all appeared before him, "He's gone, spread out and look, I will search near our home in case he wandered back. Remember if you find him and he is in danger Hokage-sama has issued the orders to do whatever it takes to ensure his safety.

The four nin nodded before all disappearing. Asuma ran towards their home, Iruka had headed off to the Hokage tower to inform the old man what was happening. Asuma only prayed they would make it in time, he was now regretting giving in, if only he'd taken them on the trip to the temple like he normally did.

Dog quickly pulled out a scroll and kunai, slicing into his thumb he threw open the scroll smearing his blood along it before watching it roll back up slamming it down on the ground he cried out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Several nin dogs appeared in front of him, the ring leader of his group Pakkun sat on top of the head of a large mastiff named bull.

"What's up?" he asked the human.

"Naruto is missing; he was last seen in a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it and a pair of orange shorts. We believe he may have been kidnapped, we are near where he was last seen, see if you can pick up his smell."

Pakkun jumped down and all the dogs began sniffing around, bull was the first to bark though and signal he had found it. Soon the masked man and the dogs all began racing off in the direction the little boy had traveled.

They were headed towards the outskirts of town, dog noticed, 'so this person knows what he is doing then.' He thought to himself. He saw the small hut and heard a man's voice yelling. Quickly pulling out a scroll he wrote a note and tied it to Pakkun. "Take this to Asuma, he will send for back up. "

Dog had every intention of waiting for back-up to arrive. He'd had one of his smaller dogs sneak into an air vent to try and see how many people they were dealing with and to see if any of them might be ninja's. The response had been favorable.

"It appears to be one person, civilian from his clothes. The child is tied up but unconscious, I smell blood but couldn't really see any wounds from where I was."

"Aghhh!" dog looked up suddenly at the sound of the scream.

"Wait here, if back-up gets here before I get out send inform them I went in." he said before dashing off into the building.

Crashing through a window on the first floor he looked around, the noise had alerted the man and dog's blood ran cold at what he saw. Naruto was being held up by the man, his arms tied behind his back and face pale. Blood steadily dripped from a wound on the child's shoulder and a knife was pressed to his neck.

"Move one inch and I will slice his throat!" the man's eyes were filled with desperation and fear. "This demon deserves it, he killed so many already!"

The anbu could see Naruto's eyes filled with fear and pain, the gag had fallen and now lay across the boy's collarbone. "Please, please help me I'm scared!"

"SHUT UP DEMON!" the knife came up slicing into the young child's cheek. He screamed again in pain.

"You don't want to do this, it'll only mean death for yourself." Dog put his hands up to show he was not going to be a threat. "Just let him go and this can end."

A sinister grin crossed the man's face, "Not a chance, I'm going to die anyways so the demon brat is going with me." He brought the knife back to Naruto's throat but before he could make his move four senbon and two kunai came from seemingly nowhere. The senbon catching the man in the throat and the kunai in his forehead and hand that held the knife. Before Naruto could hit the grand dog ran forward and caught him jumping away from the man's dead body.

The rest of the night had flowed rapidly. Turned out the other three anbu, Iruka, Asuma and Sarutobi had all arrived right when the man said he was going to kill Naruto. The kunai has been courtesy of Asuma, the senbon from hawk.

Naruto had to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks while he recovered, the entire time Asuma never left his bed-side and an additional 4 anbu had been assigned to protect the building.

* * *

**Present Time**

"The answer is no, his safety cannot be guaranteed." Asuma was vehemently against this.

"Son, you know it wouldn't be fair to him. All his academy friends are participating. Iruka is his sensei; I can assure you that he will be safe. This year the academy student's chaperones are ones that anyone would be hard-pressed to get by."

"Who, who is walking with them this year to help them with the fox?" Asuma didn't want to give in, but he knew his dad spoke the truth. Hiding Naruto away every year would not be wise. Soon the child would resent him for not allowing him to join his friends in the festivities.

"Ino-Shika-Cho trio and in addition, two more volunteer spots. This year's group of students is abnormally large."

"And who exactly are the other two?" now he was getting suspicious, "It better not be that mustard Mizuki! You know I don't trust him."

Mizuki has been assigned to watch Naruto once when he was a toddler. Iruka had been on another mission and Asuma had to leave the village for a few days. He'd come back to find Naruto with a few too many bruises from sparring as he'd been told. He never fully believed the chuunin but didn't have proof otherwise.

"One is still open; the other has been…filled, albeit grudgingly, Kakashi-san has agreed to do it." Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of that conversation.

"Then I will be the other. That is the only way that I will agree. And there must be at least 4 anbu watching the academy group at all times." Asuma looked up at his dad, "Promise me this, I almost lost him last year and it damn near killed me. Promise you will keep my son safe."

"He will be safe Asuma; I swear it on the title of Hokage."


	5. Academy Troubles

AN: Ok, here it is, sorry for the delay its explained at the bottom in another AN. This is pretty much the last major time skip before I start the actual series and then we all know there is one in there, but there is a twist on it as well. But anyway thanks for reading and reviewing folks. Next chapter should be up a lot quicker if I can get a beta.

In this chapter you will notice he has met people, and some past is brought up once again. In the next couple of chapters it will explain how/when he met some of the people. I couldn't put it in without having to time skip in chapters and I'm trying to avoid doing that.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Iruka's voice could be heard all the way at the Hokage tower when he realized just what the boy had done. Of course the class prankster and his friends were nowhere to be found as usual.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba could all be seen running through the streets dodging the few shinobi that pursued them. Naruto's laughter rang out clear as he thought of what he'd done. Man he'd never seen Iruka-nii's face so red before, gluing one of the perverted novels his dad read to the inside of an empty textbook cover had been Kiba's idea but it'd been him who'd done the deed. How was he to know their teacher wouldn't be paying attention and start copying it word for word on the board before one of the goody-two shoes in the class had pointed it out causing the boys to have to flee or risk getting punished.

Sarutobi laughed as he watched out the window, his pipe dangling from his mouth Asuma behind him shaking his head trying to hold back laughter himself. He didn't know what the kid had done this time but it was sure to be funny.

"Let's go to training ground 10, dad said it'd be empty today!" Naruto yelled back once they'd lost the last pursuer. The boys took off in that direction Shikamaru mumbling under his breath about being dragged into troublesome situations.

The boys lay in a circle panting from their run, Kiba was the first to break the silence that had formed, "Man, that was great, but we are really going to get it aren't we Akamaru?"  
The pup just yipped in agreement.

"I tend to agree with him." At the voice Naruto sat bolt upright.

"Kakashi-nii!"

The Jounin sat perched on a tree branch about 20 feet away, crouched down his one visible eye was crinkled in amusement. "Now Naruto, what did you do this time to set him off?"

"It's not our fault! A shinobi should always be aware of his surroundings. He's the one who didn't notice that we'd pasted the IchaIcha novel inside the text book!" Naruto defended himself and his friends.

"Mou, really? He's getting slow then." The Jounin replied jumping from the tree to the ground, his own copy of the orange book in his hand. 'That's not going to stop him from lecturing me for reading them in front of you though.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"You're not going to make us go back there are you?" Chouji asked warily, by now, all the boys had sat up and were looking at the adult.

"No, that's up to them." He smiled pointing behind the boys. When they turned to look all of their faces froze in fear.

Three of the boy's moms and Iruka stood at the edge of the training grounds.

"Oh shit," Naruto jumped and attempted to take off but barely got two steps before Iruka had him by the back of his orange jacket.

"I don't think so. Detention for all of you!" the chuunin proceeded to drag Naruto behind him ignoring the parents around him who were knocking some sense back into their children.

"I'm home!" Asuma called out as he stepped out of his shoes at the door. "Naruto?" straightening up he walked in peeking into the living room. "Where are you?" 'This is unusual, normally he runs to greet me at the door.' "Naruto." He called out walking down the hall.

A door about half way down opened and he saw a small blonde head peek out. "Hey dad."

The boy's half-hearted greeting immediately alerted him that he was right, and something had happened to upset the child. It was only a few weeks until the graduation exams and Asuma couldn't help but wonder if that had something to do with it. "Naru-chan, is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto lowered his head and nodded before fully opening his bedroom door and walking back in. Asuma followed making a mental note to have the boy clean it later. Scrolls, kunai and shuriken littered the floor, a can of polish sat open on the desk with a rag next to it.

After sitting next to his son on the bed Asuma turned to look at the boy. Naruto had his back to the headboard and knees drawn up to his chest. His face buried in his arms that were folded on his knees.

"What happened? It's not like you to let something get you this down." Asuma asked gently.

"Dad, if…if I don't pass the exam…will you be disappointed?" his voice so low Asuma could barely hear him.

"Never, who told you that? And what makes you think you will fail?" Asuma's voice had risen a little bit on that last question, he knew his son. And knew someone had to put those thoughts in his head.

"I…I over-heard Mizuki-sensei talking to one of the parents after class. I DIDN'T MEAN TO EVESDROP HONEST!" Naruto's head rose as he shouted the last part, he didn't want his dad mad that he'd spied.

Asuma had to stop his self from growling. He hadn't like that man from the first time he'd met him. He would never forgive him for the time he'd let Naruto get hurt when he was younger.  
"Naruto look at me." Asuma turned his whole body so he was facing his son head-on.  
"I have never and WILL NEVER be disappointed in you. You are my son. No matter what you will always be my number one, the person who I love the most. Understand?" His voice forceful but at the same time gentle so the boy would understand.

Naruto launched into Asuma's arms and began to cry. Asuma just held him close running a hand through his hair and whispering soothing words to him. He may be 11 but to him, he'd always be his little boy.

Once the sobs slowed to hiccups Naruto looked up at Asuma with a tear stained face. "Dad, it's just…the clone jutsu, I can't do it…Iruka-nii keeps saying it'll be on the exam. Can you help me?"

Asuma thought about it, "I've got an idea as to why you are having trouble. Come on stand up, we are going somewhere. I have a theory I want to test." Asuma picked him up and set him on his feet, "Go wash up, we will eat out tonight after we go see my friend."

An hour later found them outside the Hyuuga compound, after knocking on the big wooden gates one of the many servants had gone to fetch his friend. Asuma glanced down at Naruto, they'd left the gate open and he could see the boy bouncing on the balls of his feet trying to catch a glimpse of a young girl that was running through Kata's in the yard not too far from the front gate.

"Who's your girl-friend there Naruto?" he asked playfully.

Naruto's face flushed bright red. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRL-FRIEND!" he yelled out glaring at his dad.

Asuma laughed loudly at his son's protest. His was not the only laugh heard though; looking up a woman in the traditional Jounin uniform was chuckling as well. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail her lavender eyes crinkling with mirth as she eyed the two.

"It's good to see you so soon after a mission Asuma and this must be Naruto." She said as she walked up to them. "It's nice to meet you finally, after all, on missions, your father never stops talking about you."

"Kaname you know that's not true. Asuma protested, "I also talk about the mission and hurrying home!"

At this all of them laughed, "Now, on topic,"Kaname said after she stopped, "What brings you here?"

"Him," Asuma pointed to Naruto, "Had a favor I wanted to ask, anywhere we can go that's a little more private?" At this point Naruto was back to bouncing and looking towards the young girl again, completely oblivious to the adults discussion.

"Uto, NARUTO!" Asuma shouted in the boy's ear finally getting his attention.

Naruto scrambled backwards before falling on his butt, "Jeez dad what was that for?" He said rubbing his ear and wincing.

"I've been calling your name for a few minutes, you didn't respond, I shouted." He replied reaching down to help him stand. "Now, let's get a move on. Kaname is going to help us."

The woman led them to a training ground inside the Hyuuga compound, trees surrounded it and she'd made sure no one was watching by using her byakugan. "Alright, we're here, now, what is it you need my help with?"

"I want you to use your ability to see why he can't do normal clones." He asked once more pointing to Naruto who was just a step behind him. Turning to look at his son, "when she says go, I want you to try and do the clone jutsu."

"Ok, but it's going to fail…"Naruto moved his hands to former the proper sign. Waiting for Kaname to tell him when.

Kaname's eyes grew wider and more pronounced as veins appeared on the side of them. "Byakugan. Now, Naruto, do the jutsu."

"Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out, moments later two clones appeared, both were nothing more than black and white blobs lying on the ground next to him.

Kaname took a step back in shock, 'No way,' she thought to herself, 'his chakra levels, they are equal to that of at least a Jounin!' She quickly deactivated her byakugan and looked at Asuma, "I found the problem. He won't be able to perform this jutsu anytime soon."

At her words the clones disappeared and Naruto's head fell, tears appearing in his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean he can't perform a variation of it. If I'm correct in assuming this, you have your graduation exams approaching, right?" she asked her voice softened to a comforting tone. "Lady-Hinata has been practicing this very same jutsu. She only recently got it right."

"What do you mean, he won't be able to perform it? What's wrong?" Asuma asked, trying not to sound too worried. "He needs it to pass, any other clone jutsu's will make too high a demand on a child's chakra reserves."

"Not for him, his reserves are equal to if not greater than my own." She said simply a smile playing on her lips.

At this Naruto's head shot up. "You mean" his voice trailed off.

"Yes Naruto, it isn't your fault, you are not doing anything wrong. You are using too much chakra because you are far too young to understand how to pinpoint the exact amount needed. You will need a technique that requires greater chakra so you can perform it, at least until we teach you a little more control."

"I have to ask your grandfather the Hokage first for permission, but I do believe I know a technique you can be taught, and I know just the teacher for it as well. Kakashi will do nicely."

* * *

AN: sorry for the delay, I need to find a faster Beta, it took the person who did this one (I will not give names) a week to get this back to me and that is far too long for my liking. If someone can beta for me please send me PM. I already pretty much have the next chapter done, just need to add a few things. The next chapter will be the exams and I can't wait for you guys to see the twist I am putting on them.

Nightwish- Thanks! Sorry its so late but I promise the next chapter will be here in about, oh...five days from now if not sooner!

danoc- No intention of giving up, only intention is finding a beta who can read and edit a little quicker so I can get these chapters out faster!

shadowkat83- I've only ever seen two where he was, one by the Hyuuga clan and the other by the Inuzuka. Both were good but I think him being raised as an only child would work better. like this one!

aryenne- Thanks! Next chapter should be out in about 5 days. My sister is my temporary beta until I find one that I like so things should be moving faster now.


	6. Family Issues

I'm having to go on a hiatus due to family issues. Once more my grandfather is ill and my father and boyfriend have both lost their jobs. I will be working more then ever to support my family and just won't have time to write.

I've tried to get this note up for about a week now and failed miserably as you can tell. The story is NOT canceled, and I do hope that by the end of August I can continue on with it seeing as I have the next two chapters all but written down.

In the meantime I apologize.

mydemonsangel


End file.
